Jealousy
by Little Patch of Heaven
Summary: Why was it that twelve simple words made my whole world spin uncomfortably? Why was it that I was suddenly finding it incredibly hard to breathe? .Rynn Ryuu x Finn Oneshot


**A/N: **_Step one in my plot to flood Fanfiction (dot) net with an excessive amount of Rynn (Ryuu x Finn) fics!!! It's a random oneshot, and just kind of happened......so I don't have much more to say about. Except that Rynn is my absolute favorite S.A. pairing. (Yahiro x Megumi in close second) R&R_

**-J-E-A-L-O-U-S-Y-**

__

"I want to stay in Japan because I have someone I like."

----

Why is it that these twelve simple words made my breath catch in my throat so uncomfortably? Why is it that when Finn told her father this, I suddenly felt as if I couldn't breath?

I stood in front of her, ready to protect her from anything that came her way which would most likely be the castle guards at this point. It was a completely unnecessary act, really, seeing as the guards wouldn't actually do anything to hurt their 'prince.'

That and the fact that I don't think any of them would try anything with Kei giving them a glare that was more fitting for a demon from hell. Unless they had a death wish, of course.

But still, something made me step in-between her and the others anyway. And when her eyes lit up as they caught on me, I felt it was worth it.

I wasn't all too sure what was going on, and I don't think Kei knew much more than me. For some reason, Hikari had been thrown in jail, and both she and Finn were in trouble for something. I figured it had to do with Finn's gender secret, but I couldn't be quite sure what her father and her were talking about before Kei and I barged into the room, both ready to kick some ass if either of the girls were hurt in any way.

Whatever it was, Finn said those words, and I felt an uncomfortable and almost painful feeling in my chest. It was a tightening feeling, as if someone was squeezing my heart painfully, with no regard to my safety or health. It made me want to throw up, my head spun for a moment, and I felt the world dissipate around me, no longer important as I pondered the meaning of that simple sentence.

Finn looked determined, as she and her father stared at each other.

_She had someone she liked?_

_**More**__ than friend?_

That was what she was implying, anyway. It didn't really matter….right? But if it didn't matter, why did it make me so incredibly uncomfortable?

I stared at her in surprise, wanting desperately to know more. Who was it? Why was it so damn important for me to know in the first place? I couldn't answer that, but I **needed** to know who this person was.

Her father asked her if it was someone she could marry, and after a moment's hesitation - and a glance towards me? - Finn shook her head.

"Then there's no point."

"I understand, Father." Her eyes were staring at the floor, and she looked so sad. I understood as well; this person was someone she was unable to be with while she played the role of 'prince' and therefore for the good of her country she would be forced to give him up.

"Because I am the one and only prince of this country…..I give up…."

Once again, I felt as if my breath had been stolen away. I wanted to hug her, comfort her, tell her things would be okay. But common sense argued that if I did such a thing in front of her father, things would only be more complicated.

She was giving up. She was letting go of her happiness, her feelings and emotions, for her country. Finn was willing to give up any happiness she might possibly share with this boy.

Although, for some reason I didn't want her to like someone, I would have rather her have a good life with the target of her interest than give it up to continue on with her façade.

Why did I care so much about Finn? Sure, she was my special friend, but……….

Was that uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling I experienced before….jealousy? Of who, of what?

_I want to stay in Japan because I have someone I like._

She wasn't the only one, I realized with a start as I stared at her. **I** had someone I liked as well.

When had Finn become more than just a friend to me? I don't think I could really answer that.

I cared for Finn. A _lot._

I desperately wanted to find out exactly who this person she liked so much was. I wanted to deal with him, get rid of him, make him move far, far away so that I would never have to deal with him again. I wanted to make it so that Finn never saw him again, almost as if he just suddenly fell off the face of the earth.

I wanted him gone, because the truth was, I liked Finn more than I liked anyone else. Why was I just realizing this now? Because I suddenly found out I had competition?

But as much as I wanted to eliminate the boy she liked enough to want to stay in Japan for, I wanted Finn to be happy more than anything.

I would stay by her side, as her very special friend until maybe I could let my feelings known. I would always be ready with comfort and words to dispel any negative thoughts or feelings. For that girl I liked so darn much, I would be the shoulder for her to cry on when she needed it.

And right now, my very special **girl** needed comfort so I grabbed her hand and smiled at her with all of my feelings and affection for her showing through.


End file.
